


A Kiss

by Persiflage



Category: Law & Order: UK
Genre: Alternate Ending, Character of Color, F/M, Relationship(s), Romance, word count: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2011-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was James thinking before Alesha’s phone rang?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking at one of my new LJ [Alesha/James icons](http://l-userpic.livejournal.com/107559957/13389352) which I had snagged, and got attacked by a plot bunny!  
>  **Spoilers:** 4.06 - Skeletons  
>  **Disclaimer:** So not mine, alas!

James can't help staring at Alesha's mouth as they talk and he wonders how she would react if he was to kiss her. He's wanted to kiss her for so long now that he can't remember a time when he didn't, but after the mess he made with both Bea and Claudia, he'd learnt his lesson the hard way: no getting involved with colleagues, no matter how badly he wants to, and he can't remember ever wanting to be with a woman as much as he wants to be with Alesha.

 _Now I've got the chance,_ he thinks. "Alesha – " He pauses, wondering how to broach the subject, and she looks intently at him. Then her phone rings and she ducks her head, and he curses silently as she tells him it's George.

She gives him a concerned look and he tells her it's all right, and waves briefly, watching her as she walks away. He turns, intending to head back home, then he stops in his tracks.

"What am I doing?" he asks aloud. If he doesn't ask Alesha now, he might not see her again for weeks or months. He turns and runs after her.

"Alesha!" he calls breathlessly as he spots her diminutive figure heading along the pavement, back towards Ludgate Hill.

She stops, then turns and looks at him, clearly surprised that he's chased after her – and so far. "James?"

He stops beside her, and holds up a hand, requesting a few moments to catch his breath again. "Sorry, I know you have to get back," he says. "But there's something I have to ask you."

She raises her eyebrows. "What is it?"

"I wondered if you'd go on a proper date with me," he says in a rush.

"A proper date?"

He nods. "Yeah, just you and me, out for a meal, or a drink if you'd prefer, just the two of us." He's watching her face anxiously, trying to gauge her reaction. "I mean – " He stops, frustrated by his current inability to elucidate: words are his stock in trade after all, he should be able to make himself understood.

"James." Alesha's soft voice cuts through his frustration. "Are you saying you want us to be a couple?"

He bites his bottom lip momentarily. "Yeah," he answers softly. "Please?"

"All right."

"Really?" he asks, not quite sure he's heard right.

"Yeah, really." She smirks up at him and he grins, then reaches out to cup her cheek and ducks his head to kiss her softly on the mouth.

"Why don't you walk back to the office with me," she suggests, "and we'll sort out when and where we're going on this date."

"All right." His grin widens when she slips her small hand into his larger one. "Thank you."

"I was beginning to think you'd never ask," she tells him, then giggles at his startled look.

"You knew I wanted this?" he asks.

"I didn't know for sure," she says. "I hoped you might."

"Oh. Good."

They make arrangements as they walk, deciding to go and see a movie, then have a drink afterwards. James feels like a teenager again, and is amused by the idea, but when Alesha kisses him goodbye before she disappears into the CPS building, it's better than any kiss he had as a teenage boy, and he feels very glad that he didn't let George's untimely phone call put him off speaking to Alesha.

He watches her go inside, and has turned away again, when he hears her voice, and turning back he sees her rushing back out of the building.

"What is it?" he asks anxiously.

"This." She stretches up on tiptoe and kisses him again, and he finds himself wrapping his arms around her and lifting her up, which elicits a gasp and a giggle, so he sets her back down again.

"What was that for?" he asks, dazedly.

She grins mischievously. "Just wanted to give you a proper goodnight kiss," she says. "I'll see you tomorrow night, seven o'clock sharp."

"Very well," he says, aware he's grinning madly. He sketches a salute as she waves, before rushing back to work.


End file.
